


Fell For It

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred needs a guinea pig for a new charm to help the Order.  Tonks takes one for the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fell For It

**Title:** Fell For It  
**Pairing:** Fred Weasley/Nymphadora Tonks  
**Author:** luvscharlie  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Paranoia  
**Word Count:** 514  
**Summary:** Fred needs a guinea pig for a new charm to help the Order. Tonks takes one for the team.  
**Warnings:** Not much  
**Notes:** Just wanted to drabble a bit this morning. Written for [ 10\. Paranoia](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/7593.html) on my Tonks table for 

Fell For It

"Would you bloody well be still, Tonks! This thing won't work if you're not still." Fred was using his wand in a swishing fashion all about her head.

"You're making me nervous. I don't like being without my wand while you're swishing yours about. You're not the most trustworthy prat I know. Hell, you might even be the least trustworthy in your family. And that's saying a lot. I know your family... far too well. Hell, I've slept with two out of the seven of you."

"Only two? We really should do something about that." 

"Huh!" Tonks scoffed.

"Now, love," Fred chided, "you're going to hurt my feelings." He swished his wand again. "I've been working on this invisibility charm for weeks. You could at least be still and let me give it a go." 

"I'm worried that I'll never be visible again." If there was one thing Tonks was well aware, it was that the Twins' charms usually worked-- but there had been kinks in getting them to completion-- and the last one had left Charlie spotty for months. She still wasn't sure how she had been roped in to being their newest guinea pig.

Fred gave a particularly hard wand flick directly at her, and she felt a tingling start at her head and work its way down to her toes. 

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed. "It worked! Tonks, it worked!" 

She looked down and, indeed, there was nothing visible. Not even her bright, rainbow colored socks could be seen. There was just nothing. And it was disconcerting to say the least.

"Okay, bring me back now." She didn't like this one little bit. She was glad his charm worked; that would be good for the Order. But she had no desire to remain his invisible test subject. 

"Okay, one second." Fred did a wand waggle, and she watched the expression on his face dim. "Oh, that's not good." 

"What's not good, you pillock? You fix this, right this very instant." 

"Well, I would... if I could. But it doesn't seem that I can." He waggled his wand again and even tapped it against the nearest desk, so that red sparks shot out the end. "Oh my." 

"Oh my? Oh my? That's all you can say for yourself?" She stomped her foot. "I knew better than to agree to this." 

"Remain calm," Fred said. He held his hands out in front of him and began feeling around as he moved towards her. He connected soundly, one hand on each breast. "Hey, I found your best parts!"

Tonks took her invisible foot and stomped it down hard on his toe. "Bastard. I'll show you best parts! No question my boobs are fantastic; now get your hands off them."

"Would you really? Show them to me, I mean?" And with a flick of his wand, she was visible again. "You promised, now you have to show me the boobies."

"In your dreams!"

"Oh, absolutely every single night. I really can't believe you fell for this."

"Neither can I."

"A deal's a deal. Boobies, now, please."


End file.
